culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Kendricks
Sam Kendricks (born September 7, 1992) is an American track and field athlete, known primarily for the pole vault. He is the 2014, 2015 US Indoor National Champion, 2015 US National Champion, 2016 US Indoor National Champion and 2016 US National Champion while setting the US Olympic Trials pole vault record.2 Contents 1 Prep 2 NCAA 3 Professional 3.1 2015 3.2 2016 4 Competition record 5 References 6 External links Prep Before "Ole Miss" he jumped for Oxford High School in Oxford, Mississippi leading his team to the 2009 MHSAA 5A State Championship. He jumped 17 ft 0 in (5.18 m) to set the state record. He won the state meet outdoors in 2010 and 2011, and indoors in 2011. He also lettered in cross country and soccer. He was named '11 Gatorade boys' track and field athlete of the year for Mississippi high school3 NCAA While jumping for the University of Mississippi, Kendricks won the 2013 and 2014 NCAA Championships.3 Sam announced his professional ambitions in 2014.4 Sam broke both University of Mississippi pole vault records as a freshman.5 Professional 2015 He set his personal best of 5.86 m (19 ft 21⁄2 in) at the indoor 2015 Reno Pole Vault Summit. Kendrick uses a hand hold at 15 ft 5 in (4.69 m) and from his performance in Reno claims the "Push-off" World Record at 4 ft 6 in (1.37 m).67 He won the men's pole vault at 2015 US Outdoor Championships in 5.75 m (18 ft 101⁄4 in).8 He won the prelims of the 2015 World Championships in Athletics – Men's pole vault and finished 9th in 5.65 m (18 ft 61⁄4 in). 2016 After setting a personal best outdoors at the IAAF World Challenge in Beijing, at 5.92 m (19 ft 5 in) Kendricks won the US Olympic Trials at 5.91. At the 2016 Summer Olympics, he won a bronze metal in Men's Pole Vault. 9 Competition record Year Competition Venue Position Notes Representing United States 2015 World Championships Beijing, China 9th 5.65 m (18 ft 61⁄4 in) 2016 World Indoor Championships Portland, Oregon 2nd 5.80 m (19 ft 01⁄4 in) Summer Olympics Rio de Janeiro, Brazil 3rd 5.85 m (19 ft 21⁄4 in) References 1.Jump up ^ Sam Kendricks. rio2016.com 2.Jump up ^ "Men Pole Vault SR". flashresults.com. Retrieved June 27, 2015. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Sam Kendricks Bio – Ole Miss Rebels Official Athletic Site Ole Miss Rebels Official Athletic Site – Track & Field. Olemisssports.com. Retrieved on August 17, 2016. 4.Jump up ^ Sam announced his professional ambitions in 2014 with Nike. Clarionledger.com (September 17, 2014). Retrieved on 2016-08-17. 5.Jump up ^ Oxford Citizen interview with Sam in 2014. Oxfordcitizen.com (May 23, 2014). Retrieved on 2016-08-17. 6.Jump up ^ Pole Vaulting Poles by UST Essx | Carbon Fiber Recoil | Track & Field Equipment | Team Kendricks. Ust-essx.com (January 19, 2015). Retrieved on 2016-08-17. 7.Jump up ^ Sam Kendricks Pole Vault Summit 2015. VAULTER Magazine (January 19, 2015). Retrieved on August 17, 2016. 8.Jump up ^ USATF Championships – 6/25/2015 to 6/28/2015 Hayward Field, Eugene, Ore. usatf.org 9.Jump up ^ "Sam Kendricks wins 3rd place in Men's Pole Vault". Retrieved August 16, 2016. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Sam Kendricks. Sam Kendricks profile at IAAF Sam Kendricks Twitter Sam Kendricks instagram Sam Kendricks Ole Miss Results Sam Kendricks Ole Miss Profile Sam Kendricks Homepage Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:American male pole vaulters Category:World Championships in Athletics athletes for the United States Category:Athletes (track and field) at the 2016 Summer Olympics Category:Olympic athletes of the United States Category:Olympic bronze medalists for the United States in track and field Category:Medalists at the 2016 Summer Olympics